Link's Subrosian Lover
by BrOwNiEfOx
Summary: Takes place in Oracle or Seasons. Rosa's point of view from when you first meet her to when you are last in Subrosia. RosaxLink. K because I'm paranoid.


**Okay, before we start, I would just like to say that in my mind Subrosians are the same size as normal people that wear huge cloaks that hide their face and have glowing eyes.(although all art work proves me wrong)**

* * *

Rosa gave a sigh as she sat on the beach, watching as the waves lapped at the shore. After her secret excursion to the world above ground, she had come to the beach to finish the perfect day only to have it ruined by a sudden gust blowing the ribbon she always wore off her head and out into the crimson ocean. Without it, she might was well look like a boy, like any other Subrosian out there. But she wasn't just another person! She was Rosa, and she was special!

And the worst part was that no matter how many others would express their deepest condolences, none would go out of their way to look for a star-shaped piece of ore and pay for a new ribbon.

"Um, excuse me." Rosa jumped and looked up to see a strange figure standing next to her. She assumed it was boy who, for an extremely odd reason, wasn't wearing a cloak. "Why are you so sad? Everyone else here is worried about you."

"My ribbon blew off into the wind." Rosa wiped the unseen tears from her eyes before turning away from the boy. She soon heard the receding footsteps, listening until they were gone before pulling her legs into herself and crying.

What must have been an hour later, she heard the crunch of sand under feet. Turning, she saw the same, strange, green-clad boy walking towards her. Rosa gave a sigh, she didn't want to deal with fans right now or more sympathetic words.

"What do you want?" Rosa stood and faced the boy, finding herself an inch smaller than him, but that was beside the point. Reaching into his pocket the boy somehow managed to pull out a giant bow. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah." The boy smiled. Wow, she hadn't seen anyone else smile before, it looked kind of nice. With a squeal, Rosa grabbed the bow and placed it on her head eagerly.

"Thank you so much! We should so, like, go out together!" Rosa wrapped her arms around the boys arm, causing a red color to come to the boys face. Wasn't it called blush? "My name, as you, like, probably know, is Rosa! What's yours?"

"My name is Link. I was wondering if you would help me unlock some doors on our, um, date?" Link glanced at her. Wow, he sure had a lot of facial expressions. Did most Subrosians make those faces under their hoods?

"Of course!" Rosa gave Link's arm a squeezed, happily listening to the jealous remarks coming from the other boys on the beach. As they walked, Rosa gave another squeal as they entered the strange 'temple' that everyone was talking about. This Link guy sure could take a girl on a date!

Eventually, they came to a large room with a Statue at the end. When they approached it, a strange fairy flew out and began to talk to Link before doing something to a rod he had… and after that, he left back to the top soil, where all Subrosians are forbidden to go. That did explain why he didn't wear a hood if he was from up there. With a sad sigh, Rosa went back to the beach and watched the waves lap the shore again, thinking dreamily about Link.

Link eventually returned, taking her on more dates, and Rosa continued to fall deeply in love with the boy who's face showed. On one of their dates, while they waited from some ore to finish melting together, Link explained about what they believed, about the three goddesses and the triforce. Rosa had piped in that they had similar beliefs, but that her people also believed that long ago, there had been a main goddess names Hylia who had given up her power to destroy the great evil called Demise. Link had just smiled and grabbed his newly melted ore, paying it no heed.

While Link threw various items into some lava, he eventually asked a question she had known was coming.

"Rosa, why do you guys wear hoods all the time? I'd be interested in what your face looks like." Rosa, who was sitting on a rock and watching, paused a second before answering.

"Down here, we only show our face to our spouse. Link," Rosa looked at link, her glowing eyes meeting his. "Does this mean, are you proposing to me?" The deep blush returned to his face before he backed up, waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh, no, no, I was just, just interested is all!"

"Of course, of course, I mean, well…" Rosa let her voice trail off. She was sure she was blushing right now.

This was the last time she saw him.

She returned to the beach and waited for him to come back, but he never did. Rosa wondered what she did wrong. It didn't matter though. Now, she sits on the beach, nearly never eating or sleeping, trying to convince herself that he will come back for her while her heart lays shattered in her chest.


End file.
